Ligações Perigosas
by Mary Spn
Summary: Jared cometeu muitos erros no passado e vem tentando consertá-los, assim como reconstruir a sua vida. Um contrato com Jeffrey Dean Morgan pode ser a solução, ou lhe trazer novos problemas?
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Ligações Perigosas

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** TaXXTi (minha fiel companheira de surtos)

**Casais:** Jared Padalecki / Jeffrey Dean Morgan – Jensen Ackles / Matt Bomer – Jeffrey Dean Morgan / Lauren Cohan e outros possíveis relacionamentos.

**Sinopse:** Jared cometeu muitos erros no passado e vem tentando consertá-los, assim como reconstruir a sua vida. Um contrato com Jeffrey Dean Morgan pode ser a solução, ou lhe trazer novos problemas?

**Avisos e nota da autora:** Esta história é sobre Jared Padalecki. Sei que todos os meus leitores são PadAckles, por isso resolvi explicar. Sou Padackles de carteirinha e na vida real, só shippo Jensen com Jared e Jared com Jensen. Acredito que eles são almas gêmeas e isso não tem como contestar. Mas no meu mundo ficcional, quem me conhece, sabe que eu shippo Jared até com a maçaneta da porta (desde que seja uma maçaneta bonita, é claro... rsrs).

Esta fanfic é AU (alternative universe), e isso já diz tudo: os personagens nada tem a ver com os atores ou com suas personalidades reais, eles só emprestaram seus lindos corpitchos para que eu use e abuse com minhas ideias (sem seu conhecimento ou consentimento, óbvio... kkk).

A história surge em minha mente e eu escolho os atores a desempenhar cada papel (se sentindo a diretora de cinema), e para este papel em especial, como par com o Jared, não consegui imaginar outro, senão Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Quem der uma chance para a história, eu aposto que irá acabar amando o personagem.

Jensen é grande parte da história, talvez não como protagonista, mas como um grande amigo de Jared. Ambos tem um passado juntos, que será mostrado no decorrer da história. Portanto, JensenGirls, não sintam-se lesadas.

Ah, outra coisa: Tudo o que diz respeito às leis, como pena, liberdade condicional e guarda de filhos, é puramente ficcional, baseado em cenas de livros ou filmes. Não entendo de leis, muito menos dos Estados Unidos, que é onde se passa a fanfic.

Bom, acho que é isso. Se você é daqueles leitores que não consegue, nem mesmo na ficção, imaginar Jared e Jensen com outras pessoas, eu aconselho que pare por aqui. Agora, se quiser dar uma chance para a história, por favor, sem mimimi. Abra sua mente e divirta-se. Boa leitura e um abraço a todos.

* * *

_**Ligações Perigosas**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Era uma sexta-feira comum e Jared não saberia dizer porque tinha acordado tão melancólico. Se fosse uma mulher, poderia julgar que estava de TPM, mas não era o caso. Achava que às vezes sua consciência simplesmente adorava lhe pregar peças.

Os últimos anos da sua vida tinham sido um verdadeiro festival de horrores. Todos os seus planos e sonhos tinham sido enterrados, entre tantos erros e arrependimentos, e ainda havia tanto para consertar... Daria um jeito, não podia perder as esperanças. Mesmo tendo seu orgulho ferido, não importava, poderia sobreviver àquilo, não poderia?

Para piorar ainda mais, seu chefe também não estava em um dos seus melhores dias. Jared se deu conta de que o humor de Jeffrey Dean Morgan o afetava diretamente, já que passava mais tempo com ele, sendo seu motorista, do que se fosse sua esposa. Enquanto não o estava levando de um lugar para outro, Jared ficava com ele na empresa como uma espécie de assessor pessoal. Não saberia dizer quando aquilo tinha começado, dava uma opinião aqui, outra ali, o ajudava com alguns contratos, lhe fazia massagem nos ombros e agora... Estaria sendo escravizado? – Jared riu do próprio pensamento. Pelo menos o tempo passava rápido e conseguia manter a sua mente ocupada. Passava com ele também a maioria das noites, mas isso era outra história.

- Jared, eu quero que você vá buscar a Lauren no apartamento dela, depois você está dispensado – Jeffrey falou quando encontrou o moreno pelos corredores da sua mansão.

- Eu pensei que você já tivesse me dispensado há uma hora – Jared reclamou. Era sexta-feira e apesar de não ter nada melhor para fazer, detestava ter que ir buscar a namorada de Jeffrey.

- Apenas vá – Jeffrey falou com autoridade.

- Sim senhor! – Jared rolou os olhos, pegou seu quepe e as chaves do carro.

- Você por acaso faz ideia de quanta gente por aí gostaria de ter o seu emprego? – Morgan quis soar ameaçador.

- Não. Mas eu faço uma boa ideia do que você precisa pra relaxar. E definitivamente, não é aquilo que eu estou indo buscar, senhor Morgan – Jared virou as costas e saiu, deixando Jeffrey furioso.

- Leve a limusine – O mais velho ainda gritou.

- x -

Lauren Cohan era mesmo a mulher ideal para Jeffrey... linda, elegante, gostosa. Provavelmente se tornaria sua noiva em breve e um dia sua esposa. Mas Jared não conseguia imaginar Jeffrey casado com uma mulher. Sabia muito bem do que ele gostava e sabia também que aquele relacionamento com Lauren era somente por causa da pressão que ele sofria. Pressão da sua família e dos seus sócios, que por acaso eram também seus irmãos.

Talvez Jeffrey apenas não fosse homem o suficiente para impor sua vontade, ou talvez não tivesse mesmo escolha, afinal era grande parte da sua fortuna que estava em jogo.

Jared também sabia que nada daquilo era da sua conta. Provavelmente só estava com ciúmes – Pensou enquanto dirigia de volta para a casa de Jeffrey, com Lauren confortavelmente sentada dentro da limusine.

– Ciúmes? Sério? – riu de si mesmo. Devia estar ficando louco. O que tinha com Jeffrey não era um relacionamento, eram apenas negócios, não podia se esquecer disso. Jamais se esqueceria. Talvez só estivesse carente demais, afinal, não tinha um relacionamento com alguém há meses.

Esse era um daqueles dias em que precisaria de uma bebida. Se pudesse. Deixou Lauren na mansão de Jeffrey, estacionou a limusine na garagem e saiu com o outro carro. Sabia que Jeffrey não precisaria dele pelo resto na noite, já que Lauren passaria a noite por lá, então foi para um bar, onde esperava encontrar alguns amigos. Talvez Jensen. Não, Jensen não frequentava mais aquele tipo de lugar. Não depois que ele começara a namorar Matt Bomer que, por coincidência, era o seu agente de condicional. Pura ironia do destino.

Ainda era cedo e não havia quase ninguém no bar. Chad Murray e Ian Somerhalder jogavam sinuca em uma das mesas e Jared foi até eles. Não eram exatamente seus amigos – Jared na verdade já não tinha amigos, a não ser Jensen - mas eram boa companhia. Conhecia-os há pouco tempo, mas já tinha reparado que Chad, apesar de esquentadinho, era um cara divertido de se estar por perto. Gostava dele.

A noite tinha sido divertida e Jared estava prestes a ir embora quando Brock Kelly e mais dois amigos entraram no bar. Brock cursara a faculdade de direito com Jared e nunca se deram bem, havia sempre algum tipo de rivalidade, algo que Jared aprendera a superar, mas o outro não.

Os três se encostaram no balcão, próximo a mesa de sinuca em que Jared jogava e, apesar do moreno tentar ignorá-los, não demorou muito para que começasse a provocação.

- Hey Jared. Quanto tempo hã? – Brock tinha um ar de deboche que Jared não suportava. - Eu fiquei curioso... qual foi mesmo o ramo do direito que você escolheu seguir após a faculdade? Oh, quase que eu me esqueço... Nenhum. Me disseram que você escolheu fazer um cursinho intensivo de direito penal... na prisão. Isso é verdade?

Jared tinha o pavio curto e já ia partir pra cima de Brock, mas Chad e Ian o seguraram.

- Por que você não bate? Brock provocou. Oh, é mesmo... você está em liberdade condicional, não é? - Gargalhou. – E por falar nisso, não é hora de você estar na cama, já? Acho que o seu oficial de condicional não ficaria feliz em te encontrar por aqui.

- Cala essa boca, Brock! – Chad partiu pra cima do outro, mas dessa vez foi Jared quem o segurou.

- Deixa pra lá, Chad. Ele não vale à pena – Jared fez com que o loiro de sentasse.

- Esse lugar está uma droga – Brock se dirigiu aos seus amigos. - Vamos cair fora daqui. Até mais, Jared.

Jared ficou olhando os três se distanciarem. - Esse filho da puta! – Deu um soco sobre a mesa, tentando controlar sua raiva.

- Ele é um maldito, Jared. Mas você não pode perder o controle. Não está vendo que é tudo o que ele quer? Te provocar? – Chad tentava colocar juízo na cabeça de Jared, mas ele mesmo sentira vontade de socar a cara de Brock.

- Eu sei – Jared se sentou em uma cadeira e passou as mãos pelo rosto, suspirando. – E por fim... ele não está errado, não é? – Riu da própria desgraça. – Eu não passo de um fracassado. Olha a porra que eu fiz da minha vida...

- O que eu acabei de presenciar aqui foi uma quase briga de bar, senhor Padalecki? – Para a desgraça de Jared, Matt Bomer, seu agente de condicional, se materializou do nada e se sentou na cadeira ao seu lado.

- Quase. Mas você deve estar achando isso uma pena, não é? E sinto muito desapontá-lo, é só água mesmo – Jared sorriu de um jeito cínico, quando o outro pegou o seu copo de bebida, cheirando-o para saber o que ele estava bebendo.

- Está quase na hora do seu toque de recolher, melhor ir pra casa, garoto – Matt olhou para o relógio e depois encarou Jared.

- Sim, eu já estava mesmo de saída. – Jared sabia a hora de encerrar uma discussão. E brigar com Matt Bomer definitivamente não seria uma boa ideia. Não apenas por causa da sua condicional, mas Jensen também iria querer o seu couro.

Se despediu de Chad e Ian e voltou para a casa de Jeffrey. Estava praticamente morando por lá há cerca de seis meses. Como estava sem sono, resolveu ir até a beira da piscina, e ficou surpreso ao encontrar Jeffrey sentado por lá.

- Não pensei que fosse encontrar você aqui sozinho – Comentou ao se aproximar.

- E eu pensei que você fosse aproveitar a sua noite de folga. Você não tem muitos amigos, tem? – Jeffrey bebeu um gole da sua cerveja.

- Vai precisar de mim pra alguma coisa? Estou indo dormir – Jared jamais falava da sua vida pessoal.

Jeffrey riu – Venha aqui.

- Você deve estar cheirando àquele perfume doce que a Lauren usa. Eu tenho alergia a ele. Boa noite - Jared se virou para sair.

- Eu pedi pra você vir até aqui – Jeffrey falou com a voz firme, mas gentil.

Jared bufou, mas fez o que o outro pediu.

- Você tem que sempre ser tão teimoso? – O homem mais velho se levantou e segurou Jared pela cintura.

- E você tem que ser sempre tão mandão?

- Eu sou o seu patrão.

- É a minha noite de folga – Jared retrucou.

- É mesmo? – Jeffrey provocou antes de puxá-lo, colando seus corpos e tomar seus lábios em um beijo lascivo.

Jared não conseguia entender como um simples beijo podia exercer todo aquele poder sobre o seu corpo. Sequer conseguia raciocinar direito, só queria perder-se naqueles braços; Jeffrey o fazia esquecer que havia um mundo lá fora e, na maioria das vezes, isso era muito bom.

O corpo de Jared reagiu de imediato, era impossível resistir àquele homem. Seu cheiro, seu gosto... As mãos hábeis de Jeffrey abriram o botão e zíper da calça do moreno, enquanto a boca dele deixava marcas na pele do seu pescoço, de um jeito possessivo.

Jared gemeu alto quando o mais velho segurou seu pênis e, voltando a se sentar na espreguiçadeira, o tomou em sua boca, chupando com vontade. Instintivamente, o moreno segurou a cabeça de Jeffrey, enfiando os dedos pelos cabelos curtos, imprimindo seu ritmo, até gozar com força na boca no outro. Sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem e teve que fazer um esforço para conseguir manter-se de pé... Jeffrey era perfeito naquilo.

- Pronto. Agora você já pode ir dormir – Jeffrey deu seu melhor sorriso safado, voltando a fechar o botão e zíper da calça do outro.

- Aham – Jared ainda se sentia desnorteado pelo orgasmo. – Até amanhã – Ia saindo quando Jeffrey o segurou pelo braço e o puxou para mais um beijo. O maldito nunca parecia satisfeito, mas Jared não podia reclamar.

- x -

- Hey – Matt Bomer entrou na cozinha da casa em que morava com Jensen e o encontrou em frente ao fogão. O abraçou pela cintura e deu um beijo em seu pescoço. – Estou sentindo cheiro de...

- Queimado? – Jensen se virou e riu, dando um selinho no namorado.

- É o nosso jantar? – Matt ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Não. Aquilo é o nosso jantar – Jensen apontou para a mesa, onde havia uma caixa de pizza sobre ela. – Isso aqui já era – fez uma careta ao levantar a tampa da panela.

- Ok. Pizza é o meu jantar favorito – Matt deu risadas e pegou os pratos e talheres.

- Mentiroso! – Jensen abriu uma garrafa de vinho e serviu aos dois. – Eu estava indo bem, até o telefone tocar, e...

- Quem conseguiu distrair você desse jeito? – Matt perguntou, curioso. – Pelo menos não fui eu, desta vez.

- Jared – Jensen colocou sua taça de vinho sobre a mesa e se sentou.

- Oh – o sorriso de Matt se desfez.

- E o que você conta de bom? Como foi o seu dia? – Jensen tentou mudar de assunto, o nome de Jared sempre causava tensão entre os dois.

- Eu o encontrei agora há pouco.

- Quem? – Jensen franziu o cenho.

- O Padalecki. Ele estava quase entrando em uma briga de bar com o Brock Kelly. Lembra dele?

- Brock sempre foi um idiota. Com certeza o provocou – Jensen conhecia a história dos dois, aquilo não era nenhuma surpresa.

- Certo. Você já percebeu que tem uma séria tendência a defender o Jared, não importa a situação? – Matt deu um meio sorriso, encarando o namorado.

- Olha, eu sei que você não vai com a cara dele e eu não quero mais discutir sobre isso. Jared já fez muita besteira, vive se metendo em confusão, mas ele é uma boa pessoa. Já o Brock é o tipo de cara que quer ser melhor que todo mundo, ele odiava o Jared por ser o melhor da classe, quando estudaram juntos, e...

- Se eu não tivesse lido toda a ficha dele, jamais acreditaria que um dia o Padalecki foi o melhor aluno em uma faculdade de direito. Chega a ser irônico, não? – Matt balançou a cabeça, indignado.

- Jared se envolveu com as pessoas erradas, se entregou aos vícios e fez um monte de burradas. Mas isso não muda o que ele é. E ele está pagando pelos seus erros, você não acha que é o suficiente?

- Como eu disse, não importa o que ele faça, você sempre irá defendê-lo, não é? - Bomer balançou a cabeça, sorrindo e bebeu mais um gole de vinho.

- Ele é meu amigo, Matt. Eu não vou virar as costas pra ele. Nunca - Jensen já tinha deixado isso claro.

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Se você está duvidando do meu amor, então eu não deveria estar aqui, pra começar – Jensen fez menção de se levantar da mesa, mas seu namorado o segurou seu braço.

- Me desculpe, Jensen. Eu nunca duvidei do seu amor, eu só... só preciso aprender a controlar o meu ciúme. Por favor, me desculpe - Matt estava sendo sincero.

- Eu não entendo essa sua implicância com o Jared. Eu nunca dei motivos pra você sentir ciúmes.

- Vocês já foram namorados, Jen. E vocês são tão íntimos, sabem tanto um do outro... Eu sei que estou errado, mas às vezes é difícil não sentir ciúmes.

- Eu penso que...

- O quê?

- Se talvez não fosse melhor que você deixasse de ser o agente de condicional dele.

- Jensen, eu... você acha que eu seria capaz de prejudicá-lo por isso? – Matt franziu o cenho.

- Eu não acho isso, eu só... só acho que você implica demais com ele, enquanto o seu dever seria ajudá-lo.

- É o que eu estou tentando fazer, meu amor. Tentando ajudá-lo, tentando fazer com que ele ande na linha. Você acredite ou não, eu sou o último cara que quer vê-lo voltando para a prisão.

- Você está certo, eu... eu não vou mais me meter nisso, ok? Me desculpe - Jensen percebeu que tinha ido longe demais.

- Ele reclamou de mim pra você? - Matt ficou curioso.

- Não, ele nunca fala de você. Ele só queria saber sobre o Thomas. Faz tempo que ele não o vê, então... A pizza está esfriando – Jensen sorriu, querendo mudar de assunto.

- Eu te amo – Matt se inclinou sobre a mesa para beijá-lo.

- Eu também – Jensen retribuiu o beijo, sorrindo.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Nota da beta: **Se vocês soubessem o que eu já surtei com essa fic... PUTAQUEPARIU! DKGFK°C KFLS GDANSK CMKG ID D!

Vocês me verão por aqui a cada capítulo, então já podem se acostumar com os meus surtos e minha tolerância zero MUAHAHAHA. Sou uma puta fangirl do JDM, assim como a Mary pelo Jared (apesar dela ficar arrastando essas asinhas para o Jeffrey... Hunf! Vou cortar essas peninhas logo, logo. Kkkkkkkkkk), então pensem bem antes de falar mal dele, para eu não entrar no módulo assassino "cereal". Enfim, depois de todo esse terrorismo, divirtam-se porque ainda tem MUITO por vir!

Ahhhhhhhhhhh Jeffreyxxx!


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta: **TaXXTi

_**Ligações Perigosas**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

Jared passara o sábado com o filho, e Jensen sabia o quanto ele ficava arrasado ao voltar de lá. Por mais que o seu amigo fosse forte e estivesse lutando para consertar os erros do seu passado, sabia que em momentos como aquele, tudo o que ele mais precisava era de um ombro amigo.

Encontraram-se em um parque próximo à casa de Jensen, no final da tarde e sentaram-se em uma mesa com dois bancos compridos, um de frente pro outro.

- Engraçado como você sempre fica deprimido depois de vê-lo. Deveria ficar feliz – Jensen comentou, tentando fazer com que Jared falasse. O moreno era sempre falante e quando estava quieto, é porque havia algo errado.

Jared sorriu de um jeito triste. – Às vezes eu penso que se eu não fosse mais vê-lo, ele nem sentiria minha falta.

- Não fique se torturando, Jay.

- Não estou me torturando, é só uma constatação. Ele está tão esperto, Jensen. Tão sorridente e... ele fala o tempo todo, naquela linguagem que quase só ele mesmo entende - Os olhos de Jared brilhavam ao falar do menino.

- Puxou mesmo o pai, não foi? – Jensen sorriu, orgulhoso.

- Eu senti vontade de raptá-lo e de fugir para algum lugar. Um dia eu ainda vou acabar fazendo isso.

- Não fale bobagens, Jared. Você só conseguiria é voltar pra prisão e se ferrar ainda mais. Você já aguentou tanto, pode aguentar mais um pouco.

- Eu sei – Jared constatou, com tristeza.

- E ele está sendo muito bem cuidado lá. São pessoas maravilhosas, você pode ficar tranquilo. Se eu não tivesse certeza disso, você sabe que eu teria dado um jeito de tirá-lo de lá.

- Sim, eu sei. Eles tem mais uma garotinha lá, ela deve ter uns 4 anos. Ela é muito tímida e só fez amizade com o Thomas. Os dois andam por lá de mãozinhas dadas, você precisava ver. Feito dois irmãozinhos, sabe? – De repente a voz de Jared embargou e ele respirou fundo, se segurando para não chorar.

Jensen não disse mais nada, apenas se sentou ao lado do seu amigo e o abraçou pelos ombros.

- Eu gostaria tanto de poder ajudar.

- Você já tem feito muito, Jensen.

- Jared... Você já pensou em conversar com o Jeffrey sobre isso?

- O quê? Claro que não.

- Ele tem muito dinheiro, Jared. Talvez ele consiga apressar as coisas. O seu caso é complicado.

- Eu não posso arriscar. Eu preciso de um emprego fixo e preciso do dinheiro. O meu envolvimento com Jeffrey é profissional, só isso. Ele não me paga pra saber dos meus problemas. Eu tenho mais alguns meses de contrato com ele, é quase o mesmo tempo da minha condicional. Eu já consegui pagar quase todas as minhas dívidas, e quem sabe com o restante dê pra dar entrada em um apartamento, ou sei lá... tentar recomeçar de alguma maneira. Depois disso eu posso conseguir um emprego decente, e... não tem porque eles manterem o meu filho longe de mim, não é? Eu só preciso aguentar mais alguns meses, só isso.

- Você vai conseguir, eu tenho certeza. É só você ficar longe de confusão - Jensen sorriu e passou a mão pelos cabelos do amigo, de um jeito carinhoso.

- Eu estou longe de confusão – Jared o olhou de cara feia.

- Sim, você está. Eu só não sei por quanto tempo – O loiro brincou, tentando animá-lo um pouco.

- Jensen... Nós podíamos ter dado certo, não podíamos? - Jared olhava para o horizonte, pensativo.

- O quê?

- Nós dois.

- Talvez. Se você tivesse conseguido manter o seu pau dentro das calças. – Jensen deu um tapinha na perna do amigo.

- É. Na verdade eu nunca soube dar valor para o que eu tinha. Foi assim com você, foi assim com o Thomas...

- Não adianta ficar se lamentando, Jay. Isso tudo passou e o que importa é que você está se reerguendo. Você só precisava amadurecer. Você não estava pronto para um relacionamento sério e também não estava pronto pra ser pai.

- Eu tive que ser preso e ver o meu filho ser tirado de mim pra perceber que as merdas que eu fazia não afetavam só a mim mesmo – Jared suspirou, frustrado, passando as mãos pelo rosto.

- Você sempre foi do tipo que só aprende quebrando a cara. Fazer o quê? – Jensen deu de ombros.

- Por que você ainda se importa, Jensen?

- Porque a mágoa daquele relacionamento ficou pra trás e nós decidimos continuar amigos, lembra?

- Sim. Você decidiu. Todos os meus amigos desapareceram quando eu fui preso.

- Eu ainda estou aqui, não estou? – Jensen olhou em seus olhos, vendo-os carregados de arrependimento.

- Está. E você tinha todos os motivos do mundo pra me odiar.

- Se eu continuo aqui, é porque você vale à pena. Nós tivemos bons momentos, Jay. Se não deu certo, é porque… sei lá. Talvez não havia amor o suficiente.

- Eu ainda amo você.

- Eu também. E vou te amar pra sempre, mas não é desse tipo de amor que eu estou falando.

- É do tipo que você sente pelo Bomer?

- É.

- E eu jurava que não ia durar – Jared riu.

- Que bom que você se enganou – Jensen deu um soco no braço do amigo, brincando. - No próximo sábado fará seis meses que eu e o Matt estamos morando juntos. Vamos fazer um jantar para uns amigos, eu quero muito que você vá. Ou você vai ter que "trabalhar"? – Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas, sorrindo de um jeito cínico.

- O Jeffrey irá viajar com a Lauren, no sábado. Eu estarei de folga.

- Viajar? Por quanto tempo?

- Uma semana, eu acho – Jared falou como se não fosse nada.

- E como você está?

- Eu estou bem. Por que a pergunta?

- Ora, Jared, não finja que você não se importa. Não pra mim.

- Qual é o problema, Jensen? Eles já estão planejando o casamento, eu sempre soube que isso iria acontecer.

- Você pelo menos já conversou com ele? Tentou fazê-lo mudar de ideia?

- Você está ficando louco, ou o quê? Quantas vezes eu terei que repetir que o que eu tenho com o Jeffrey é profissional? Eu não sou pago pra me meter na vida dele. Eu sou pago para ele meter, é diferente - Jared falou a última frase para si mesmo, baixinho.

- Profissional? – Jensen forçou uma risada. – Ok, para ele até pode ser. Agora eu quero ver você olhar nos meus olhos e dizer que não sente nada pelo Jeffrey.

- De onde foi que você tirou isso, Jensen? É ridículo.

- Ridículo? Seus olhos brilham quando você fala do cara, Jared. Você fica todo... sentimental, todo... sei lá. Eu já vi você apaixonado antes, lembra?

- Você não sabe do que está falando – Jared riu.

- Então olhe nos meus olhos e diga.

- Eu não sinto nada pelo Jeffrey – Jared falou pausadamente, olhando nos olhos do outro. – Está feliz agora?

- Não. Porque eu também conheço o olhar de quando você está mentindo.

- Sério Jensen... qual é o seu problema? O Bomer não está comendo você direito?

- Está vendo? Agora você está desviando o assunto pra não ter que admitir. E depois você...

- Vai se foder, Jensen!

- Eu ia dizer que depois você ia mandar eu ir me foder. Acertei mais uma vez.

- Você se acha mesmo engraçado – Jared estava puto, mas teve que rir. Jensen o conhecia bem demais.

Jensen gargalhou e Jared apenas ficou observando-o por um instante – O que foi?

- Você está feliz, não está?

- Por que você está dizendo isso? - Jensen estranhou.

- Eu também conheço o olhar. Ainda acho o Bomer um babaca, mas enquanto ele fizer você feliz, ele merece viver – brincou.

O celular de Jared tocou e o moreno sorriu ao ver que era Jeffrey.

- Ele não vive sem mim – Falou para Jensen antes de atender. – Alô.

- Pra que horário eu marquei o jantar com o senhor Thompson? - Jeffrey perguntou.

- Eu virei sua secretária, por acaso?

- Sorte sua que não. Do jeito que reclama de tudo, se fosse minha secretária já teria sido demitida.

- Ele me ama – Jared tapou o celular com a mão e falou para que só Jensen ouvisse.

- O que você disse? – Jeffrey perguntou.

- As oito. Você marcou para as oito – O moreno segurou a vontade de rir.

- Certo. Eu vou precisar de você.

- Sem roupa? – Jared provocou.

- Jared... – Jeffrey bufou. – Coloque um terno, hoje eu irei precisar do seu cérebro e não do seu corpo.

- Certo, chefe – Jared deu risadas e desligou.

- Você é muito cara de pau – Jensen o olhava, indignado.

- Você também me ama – Jared gargalhou e deu um beijo estalado no rosto de Jensen, antes de ir embora.

- x -

Morgan já estava irritado com a demora de Jared e quando o moreno se aproximou da mesa do restaurante onde ele e o seu cliente estavam, primeiramente Jeffrey o fuzilou com o olhar pelo seu atraso, depois o olhou de cima a baixo, passando a língua pelos lábios, instintivamente.

Jared segurou o sorriso e levantou as sobrancelhas, esperando que Jeffrey os apresentasse, e só então o outro se deu conta que estava ali parado feito um idiota por tempo demais.

Morgan limpou a garganta, um pouco sem graça – Senhor Thompson, esse é o meu... advogado, Jared Padalecki.

Jared olhou para Jeffrey por um instante, e então apertou a mão do outro homem, um senhor já de idade. Os três se sentaram e foram servidos de vinho, enquanto faziam os pedidos.

A comida era deliciosa, mas Jared foi o único que comeu, sob o olhar atento de Jeffrey.

Jared podia sentir a tensão entre os outros dois homens, enquanto conversavam. Jeffrey era um homem encantador, mas sabia ser frio e calculista quando se tratava de negócios. E o senhor Thompson seria mais uma de suas vítimas. Jared já tinha visto aquilo acontecer inúmeras vezes, não saberia dizer por que desta vez aquilo estava lhe incomodando tanto.

A empresa na qual Jeffrey trabalhava e que herdaria junto com seus dois irmãos e uma irmã, que não queria saber dos negócios, era praticamente uma fábrica de dinheiro. Eles basicamente compravam empresas que estavam à beira da falência por uma pechincha e a revendiam em partes, obtendo um lucro exorbitante.

O senhor Thompson foi embora cedo, visivelmente chateado ao saber o que Morgan faria com sua empresa. Jeffrey e Jared também deixaram o restaurante em seguida.

O mais velho observava enquanto Jared dirigia, calado demais. Ele estava deslumbrante naquele terno, Jeffrey sentiu vontade de mandá-lo parar o carro e fodê-lo ali mesmo, mas se controlou. Poderia fazer isso em casa sem correr o risco de serem flagrados. Tinha um nome e uma imagem a zelar, jamais poderia se esquecer disso.

- E então? O que você me diz? – Jeffrey por fim perguntou.

- O quê? – Jared estava com o pensamento longe dali.

- O quê? Eu trouxe você pra esse jantar para ouvir sua opinião sobre o negócio, não pra ver você se empanturrar de comida.

Jared gargalhou. – A comida estava ótima. Azar o seu se não quis comer.

- Eu quero comer é outra coisa – Jeffrey passou os olhos pelo seu corpo. – Mais tarde. Agora eu quero saber a sua maldita opinião.

- Você quer saber se eu aprovo, ou se é um bom negócio?

- Desembucha – Jeffrey estava impaciente.

- Eu não aprovo. Mas sim, é um ótimo negócio.

- E por que não aprova? – Morgan franziu o cenho, não gostava de ser contrariado.

- Você está falando sério? O homem estava quase tendo um ataque cardíaco ao saber o que você vai fazer com a empresa dele.

- Agora eu é que pergunto: Você está falando sério? Isso não é problema meu. Ele está vendendo, eu estou comprando, o que interessa o que eu vou fazer com a maldita empresa? – Jeffrey balançou a cabeça, indignado.

- A maldita empresa que está na família há cinco gerações. É o nome da família dele que está lá... é onde ele trabalhou por uma vida inteira e agora tem que ver ela ser prostituída desse jeito só porque os filhos não deram o devido valor e se afundaram em dívidas.

- Mais uma vez eu pergunto: Isso é problema meu?

- Por que você quer a minha opinião, então? Por que me trouxe e não um dos advogados do departamento jurídico da sua empresa? Eles com certeza diriam: "Sim, senhor" ou "É um excelente negócio, senhor Morgan".

- Porque eles trabalham pros meus irmãos, não só para mim. E eu confio no seu feeling pros negócios, você nunca me decepcionou. Antes – Jeffrey ressaltou.

- Certo – Jared continuou olhando para a estrada, sem dizer mais nada.

- Se ele quisesse reerguer a empresa, ele iria a um banco pedir um empréstimo, não entraria em contato comigo – Morgan tentou justificar.

- Claro, porque todos os bancos estão dispostos a fornecer um empréstimo para uma empresa falida. Mas eu já entendi. Não é problema seu – Jared deu um sorriso cínico.

- Você tem que ser sempre tão teimoso? Bastava dizer: "Sim Jeffrey, é um ótimo negócio" – Morgan imitou a voz de Jared. – Mas não, você tem que fazer um discurso, me dar uma lição de moral e blá, blá, blá...

- Eu ainda tenho um coração. Ao contrário de você.

- Sim, eu sei que você tem – Jeffrey deu risadas. – Mas eu estou mais interessado no seu traseiro apertado.

Jared rolou os olhos e riu. – Tão profissional. Pensei que você fosse um cara sério, um homem de negócios.

- Você é o meu melhor negócio – Jeffrey deslizou a mão pela coxa do moreno. – Meu melhor investimento. E eu vou colocar você de quatro, pra você saber quem é que manda.

- É pra eu ficar com medo? – Jared sorriu.

Ao chegarem à mansão, Jeffrey sentiu o baque das suas costas contra a porta do seu quarto, assim que a mesma se fechou. Não saberia dizer quem dos dois estava com mais pressa, ou mais duro, ou mais louco de desejo, só sabia que ambos estavam vestidos demais e que a demora para que finalmente se livrassem daquelas roupas era quase uma tortura.

Olhou por um instante para o homem nu à sua frente, apreciando a bela visão, antes de ter seus lábios tomados em mais um daqueles beijos que lhe tiravam o chão. Era sempre assim, cada beijo, cada toque entre eles... era como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse seus corpos.

Jeffrey não saberia dizer se foi no momento em que o viu pela primeira vez naquele bar de quinta categoria, ou quando teve um beijo roubado naquele banheiro, ou quem sabe quando fizeram sexo às pressas dentro da cabine apertada; mas certamente em um daqueles momentos, quando a química entre eles tinha sido inegável, sentiu que Jared seria a sua perdição. E não era só pela carne firme e macia do seu corpo, ou pelo buraco apertado entre suas nádegas, mas sim pelo conjunto completo.

Se o sujeito não tivesse aquele gênio do cão, poderia dizer que era o homem perfeito.

Se bem que, gênio ruim ou não, não importava quando Jared estava ajoelhado à sua frente, chupando o seu pau como se fosse a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo. Jeffrey encostou a cabeça contra a porta e gemeu em frustração quando o outro parou. O sorriso sacana naqueles lábios tentadores o fizeram puxá-lo para mais um beijo, antes de ser arrastado para a cama grande e macia.

Já deitado, seu corpo avançou por sobre o de Jared numa fricção deliciosa, entre beijos e carícias, mãos, línguas e gemidos, mas que nem de longe seriam suficientes.

- Eu quero você de quatro agora – Jeffrey sussurrou no ouvido do outro, de um jeito sedutor e autoritário ao mesmo tempo, o que fez o corpo de Jared se arrepiar.

O mais novo bufou, mas o atendeu de prontidão. Morgan riu, pois Jared sempre se fazia de difícil, mas gostava tanto quanto ele, ou até mais, de ser comandado daquela maneira.

Seus dedos lambuzados de lubrificante abriram caminho e depois de vestir o preservativo, Jeffrey se posicionou e penetrou o mais novo quase de uma só vez.

- Seu filho da puta! – Jared xingou, mas em poucos segundos estava movendo seu corpo de encontro ao outro, e apenas gemidos, sacanagens e o barulho de seus corpos se chocando podiam ser ouvidos naquele quarto.

Gozaram quase ao mesmo tempo e Jeffrey deixou seu corpo desabar sobre o mais novo, com um gemido de satisfação.

- Aonde você vai? – Morgan perguntou quando Jared o empurrou para o lado e se levantou.

- Pro meu quarto. Você precisa levantar cedo amanhã. Sua namorada vem passar o dia com você, esqueceu?

- Você precisa mesmo ser sempre tão profissional? – Jeffrey resmungou, frustrado, enquanto observava o outro se vestir.

- Boa noite – Jared se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo demorado, antes de sair do quarto.

- x -

Quando Jared chegou à casa de Jensen, no sábado seguinte, foi recebido pelo seu amigo com um caloroso abraço. Não queria ter ido, afinal, sabia que ninguém além de Jensen se sentiria bem com sua presença ali, mas como o loiro insistira muito, não conseguiu negar.

Educadamente, cumprimentou os pais de Jensen e Matt assim que entrou, assim como Mackenzi, a irmã mais nova do loiro, que parecia ser a única da família que não guardava nenhuma mágoa. Mack o abraçou e o levou para a sala, onde alguns amigos de Jensen conversavam animadamente.

Jared se sentia um peixe fora d'água. Chris, Steve, Danneel... todos literalmente pararam de conversar quando o viram se aproximar. Os cumprimentou rapidamente, usando sua melhor cara de paisagem e foi falar com Mike Rosebaum. O cara provavelmente o odiava também, mas pelo menos não fazia questão alguma de demonstrar.

- Jared. Há quanto tempo, cara? – Mike sorriu e o puxou para um abraço.

- Menos tempo do que a maioria daqui gostaria – Jared brincou, retribuindo o abraço.

- Eu não entendo o porquê de tanta hostilidade. O problema era entre você e Jensen, ninguém mais tinha nada a ver com o assunto, além disso, você já pagou pelos seus erros. O que mais eles querem?

- Tudo bem, eu posso conviver com isso. Na verdade eu nem queria ter vindo, mas o Jensen insistiu...

- Hey Padalecki! – Josh, o irmão mais velho de Jensen os interrompeu. – Como vai você? – O tom de falsa cordialidade e o sorriso cínico estavam presentes.

- Eu vou bem, e você? – Jared apertou a mão que o outro estendeu, esperando pelo que viria a seguir. De todas as pessoas presentes naquela casa, Josh era o que mais o odiava e, ao contrário dos outros, não fazia esforço algum para tentar disfarçar.

- Eu ouvi Jensen falando sobre o quanto você mudou depois da prisão. Só estou esperando pra ver até quando isso vai durar.

- Você pode se surpreender – Jared forçou um sorriso.

- Algumas pessoas sempre conseguem me surpreender. Mas geralmente não de um jeito bom. Mas me diga... como foi o seu tempo na prisão? Uma experiência e tanto, eu presumo – Josh provocou.

- Eu não fui estuprado. Se é o que você quer saber. O meu tamanho costuma intimidar as pessoas – Jared usou seu melhor sorriso irônico.

- Caras... Acho que o Jensen não vai ficar muito feliz se vocês dois se atracarem aqui. Vamos maneirar, por favor – Mike interveio, vendo que não iria sair boa coisa daquela conversa.

- Claro – Josh sorriu. – Afinal ninguém vai querer ver o meu irmão infeliz outra vez, não é? – O irmão mais velho levantou sua garrafa de cerveja, como se fizesse um brinde e se afastou.

- Tente ignorá-lo – Mike tocou no braço de Jared. – Não vale à pena.

- Ele tem toda a razão em me odiar. Assim como vocês.

- Não. O único que tinha algum motivo pra te odiar seria o Jensen, e ele te perdoou. O que aconteceu foi entre você e ele. Quem somos nós para julgar?

Jensen e Matt se juntaram aos dois e a conversa tomou outro rumo, até a hora do jantar. Jared decidiu ir embora logo depois. Mesmo tentando mostrar que não estava nem aí, porque não queria que Jensen se sentisse mal por ele. Era doloroso ver as pessoas que um dia o chamaram de amigo, visivelmente incomodadas com a sua presença. Tinha feito por merecer e estava pagando o preço, mas o fato de saber disso não tornava as coisas mais fáceis.

- Tem certeza que você já vai? Você pode ficar e dormir por aqui, se quiser – Jensen falou enquanto acompanhava Jared até o carro.

- Claro. E o seu namorado vai querer me matar – Jared deu risadas. – Eu já cumpri a minha parte, Jensen. Agora deixe eu ir embora, vai? – Jared usou seu melhor olhar, implorando.

- Me desculpe por isso.

- Pelo quê?

- Por ter insistido que você viesse. Eu vi como eles te trataram e... Confesso que estou decepcionado. Pensei que eles já tivessem superado isso tudo.

- Está tudo bem, Jensen.

- Não. Não está. Eu sei que você jamais irá admitir, mas você está sofrendo e não era essa a minha intenção. Eu só queria que todas as pessoas que são importantes para mim estivessem presentes nesse jantar... Você sabe que está no topo da lista, não sabe?

- Sim, eu sei. Nunca vou entender por que, mas eu sei.

- Você sabe sim – Jensen sorriu. – Tem certeza que vai ficar bem? O Jeffrey está viajando, você vai ficar na casa dele?

- Sim, ele deixou alguns trabalhos pra eu fazer por lá. Agora volte pra sua festa antes que o seu namorado pense que você fugiu comigo – Jared abraçou o amigo e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Jensen estava feliz e isso era tudo o que importava naquele momento.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

****** Não foi mencionado ainda a idade dos personagens na fanfic, mas para esclarecer, Jeffrey tem 42 anos, Jared e Jensen tem 26 e Matt Bomer tem 32 anos.

**Nota da beta: **Sabem por que essa fic demorou mais do que devia para sair? Porque eu estou devendo. Eu estou sempre devendo… Então esperem que o próximo capítulo só vai sair em 2015, por minha causa.

Antes de criarem esperanças, aviso que não vai rolar Padackles! Não vai rolar, porque eu não vou deixar! Afinal, eu mando ou não mando aqui?! Não mando bºxta nenhuma, mas eu digo que não vai ter mesmo assim. E se a Mary insistir, eu apago tudo! Esse é o poder de uma beta! Ter acesso a todos os arquivos e controle psicoterrológico sobre o ficwriter. Vai ter JDM até cair o anelzinho do bumbum! Isso vai ter! (A Mary já chamou a minha atenção e disse que eu não mando nada, mas vamos ver! Kkkkkk)

TaXXTi, assassinando expectativas desde 2010...

**Segunda nota da beta: **Eu sou a beta mais feliz do mundo! =D

**Resposta da autora:** Adorei a parte de ter JDM até cair o anelzinho do bumbum! Huahuahua. Você sabe que se não fosse pela sua companhia nos surtos, esta fanfic não estaria rendendo tanto, né? Mas não fique confiada, porque você não manda p*rra nenhuma! Ok, talvez um pouquinho só. Err... se eu disser que manda, a betagem sai mais rápido? kkkkkkkkk. Beijos linda!

* * *

**Resposta às reviews sem login:**

**Nadine:** Jayzinho sempre estará no meio... rsrs. Obrigada pela força! Beijos!

**Sara:** Estou tentando escrever o final de Entre Nós, mas a inspiração não está ajudando... rsrs. Sádica? Eu? Kkkkkk. Jared é durão e Jeffrey um figurão. Esses personagens estão me fazendo surtar horrores. No bom sentido. Abraços! Obrigada por comentar!

**Estrela 08:** Não posso prometer atualizações rápidas, sorry! Rsrs. Obrigada pela força! Beijos!

**TaXXTi**: AHNNNNNN... HUMMMMMMM... *suspira*


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta: **TaXXTi

_**Ligações Perigosas**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

Depois de passar quase uma semana com Lauren em Nova York, tudo o que Jeffrey queria era chegar logo em casa e ter um pouco de paz. Já era noite quando chegaram ao aeroporto e Morgan preferiu chamar um motorista da empresa, ao invés de Jared. Quando Lauren estranhou, Jeffrey mentiu, dizendo que era noite de folga do seu motorista. Preferia enfrentar a fera mais tarde, e não diante dos olhos de sua namorada.

Pensar em Jared fez com que sorrisse, mesmo se sentindo cansado e estressado pela viagem. Como sentira falta daquele moreno teimoso e cheio de energia. Por mais que tivesse vontade de socá-lo algumas vezes, por causa de suas atitudes, Jeffrey tinha que admitir que Jared era uma espécie de luz do sol em sua vida, já não conseguia mais se imaginar sem ele.

Depois de deixar Lauren em seu apartamento, Jeffrey seguiu até a sua mansão e estranhou ao não encontrar Jared pela casa.

- Hey Judith! – Jeffrey cumprimentou a única empregada que ainda estava por ali.

- Boa noite senhor Morgan. Como foi de viagem?

- Foi tranquilo. Você sabe se o Jared está em casa? Preciso que ele leve minhas malas até o quarto – Jeffrey arranjou uma desculpa, mas seus empregados sabiam que Jared não era apenas um simples motorista, e também sabiam que aquilo era confidencial.

- Ele foi dormir cedo, senhor. Mas eu posso levar as malas, se o senhor quiser.

- Não. Pode deixar. Você pode ir dormir agora, Judith. Tenha uma boa noite – Jeffrey sorriu, simpático, e esperou até que a empregada se retirasse.

Foi diretamente até o quarto de Jared, o único empregado que tinha o quarto dentro da mansão – por motivos óbvios – e entrou, sem nem mesmo bater. Sorriu ao ver o moreno coberto até o pescoço e virado de costas para a porta. Jared não era de dormir cedo, devia estar fazendo aquilo para provocá-lo.

Jeffrey tirou apenas os sapatos e o terno e se deitou na cama, se enfiando embaixo do cobertor e abraçando o moreno pela cintura.

- Por que não me esperou acordado? – Beijou o pescoço de Jared e cheirou seus cabelos. Sentira falta daquilo.

Como não obteve resposta, Jeffrey enfiou sua mão por dentro da cueca do moreno, que tentou se desvencilhar do toque, em vão.

Morgan fez com que ele se virasse e se deitou por cima do seu corpo, segurando os braços do outro acima da sua cabeça. Jared urrou de raiva e o encarava com um olhar ferino.

- Shhh... – Jeffrey sorriu e beijou primeiro o seu rosto, seu queixo, e então sua boca.

Jared ainda tentou resistir, mas acabou cedendo. Jeffrey sempre conseguia o que queria e isso o deixava muito puto.

- Mais calmo agora? – O empresário pressionou seu quadril, sentindo que Jared já estava ficando duro, assim como ele.

- Por que não me chamou pra buscar vocês no aeroporto? – Jared não conseguiu esconder a mágoa em sua voz.

Jeffrey gargalhou – Porque você pode ser uma cadela ciumenta quando se sente ameaçado. E colocar você diante da Lauren numa hora dessas? Não mesmo.

- Você é muito pretensioso – Jared falou com raiva. – Achou mesmo que eu iria me importar por você passar uma semana com ela? – Deu risadas. – Eu finalmente tive uma semana inteira de folga. Foi maravilhoso.

- Foi? – Jeffrey esfregava seu quadril, provocando. – Então por que essa raiva toda? Hã? Por que só não relaxa e me deixa matar as saudades desse seu corpo delicioso? – Sussurrou com a voz rouca.

- Você está pagando, faça o que quiser – Jared falou com indiferença, soltando suas mãos e afrouxando o nó da gravata do outro.

- Certo. Eu vou fazer de conta que você não está doidinho pra me sentir dentro de você... pra sentir a minha boca no seu corpo... – Jeffrey sussurrava enquanto beijava e lambia o seu pescoço, lhe causando arrepios.

Seus corpos eram puro fogo... Jared empurrou o cobertor para o chão e as roupas de Jeffrey foram arrancadas às pressas assim como a cueca do mais novo.

Jared apanhou camisinha e lubrificante na gaveta do criado mudo e ajudou Jeffrey a colocar o preservativo. Tinham pressa, as preliminares podiam ficar para depois.

Morgan espalhou lubrificante em seu membro e dobrou os joelhos do mais novo, facilitando o acesso. Penetrou-o devagar e ainda assim Jared sentiu dor, devido à falta de preparo, mas nada daquilo importava; precisava senti-lo dentro de si e tinha que ser agora. Mordeu o lábio inferior, esperando seu corpo se acostumar com a invasão. Jeffrey beijou sua boca daquele jeito que o fazia esquecer que havia um mundo lá fora e Jared agarrou suas nádegas, o puxando bem fundo para dentro de si.

As estocadas eram firmes e profundas, os gemidos de prazer eram abafados entre os beijos e não demorou para que ambos gozassem, gemendo o nome um do outro.

- Eu senti sua falta – Jeffrey falou enquanto ainda estava sobre o corpo do outro.

- Eu percebi – Jared sorriu e beijou o mais velho, então se limparam e ficaram lado a lado na cama, conversando.

- O que você fez enquanto eu estive fora? – Jeffrey apoiou a cabeça no cotovelo, para poder olhá-lo.

- O de sempre. Levei os carros pra revisão, revisei os contratos que você me pediu, e...

- E...?

- Só fiquei por aí... basicamente isso.

- Desembucha, Jared. O que está te incomodando? – Jeffrey sabia que tinha algo de errado. Jared era transparente demais.

- Seu irmão, Steve, me chamou lá na empresa.

- Te chamou... por quê? - Jeffrey franziu o cenho, estranhando.

- Pra saber sobre você, se tem feito negócios fora da empresa, com quem você tem saído, essas coisas.

- E o que ele te ofereceu em troca dessas informações?

- Disse que está para surgir uma vaga no departamento jurídico da empresa e que pensou em mim.

- Que cretino! Se eu quisesse você no departamento jurídico da empresa eu mesmo teria colocado você lá – Jeffrey bufou.

- Eu sei.

- E o que você disse a ele?

- Nada. Eu neguei tudo, inventei algumas coisas, só isso.

- Obrigado. Obrigado pela sua lealdade – Jeffrey beijou os lábios do moreno, com carinho.

- Não vai demorar pra eles juntarem dois mais dois, Jeff. Eu estou o tempo todo com você, eu praticamente moro na sua casa, não sei como ele ainda não desconfiou. Ou fez de conta que não.

- E daí? – Jeffrey deu risadas. - Jared, entenda de uma vez por todas que os meus irmãos não tem nada a ver com o que eu faço da minha vida.

Jared consentiu com a cabeça, mas ainda estava preocupado.

- Pra receber a herança do meu pai eu preciso ter uma esposa. Eu terei uma esposa. Mais do que isso eles não podem exigir de mim.

- Eu sei disso, eu só...

- Vem cá – Jeffrey o puxou para perto e o beijou. – Eu não imaginei que eles pudessem te pressionar. Me desculpe por isso.

- Tudo bem.

- Agora vamos lá pro meu quarto. Sua cama é pequena demais e eu sequer comecei a matar as saudades – Jeffrey sorriu de um jeito safado e começou a se vestir. A noite seria longa…

Vestiram-se apenas para evitar maiores constrangimentos ao atravessar a casa para chegar ao quarto de Jeffrey, mas não como se a camisa aberta do mais velho e a calça de moletom de Jared já não fossem constrangedoras o suficiente se fossem flagrados, no entanto, nada daquilo importava.

Bastou fechar a porta para que iniciassem uma nova sessão de beijos intensos, com seus corpos apoiados na parede, alternando-se de tempos em tempos.

Jeffrey ajudou Jared a se livrar da camiseta branca e da calça de moletom que não escondia em nada sua ereção, uma vez que não tinha se dado ao trabalho de colocar uma cueca. No instante seguinte, o moreno de cabelos longos ajudou seu chefe a fazer o mesmo.

Depois de uma semana, Jared queria realmente descontar todo o atraso, por mais que não fosse admitir quando aquilo saísse da boca do outro. Assumiu o controle da situação ao movimentar-se pela última vez e encostar Jeffrey contra a parede, envolvendo o pescoço do outro com sua mão grande e mantendo-o ali enquanto beijava toda a extensão do ombro, clavícula, mordia a lateral do pescoço e retornava para a boca.

O mais velho arfava e gemia com as mordiscadas, abria a boca em busca de mais ar e esfregava seu quadril ao de Jared, demonstrando o que realmente queria.

Jared notou logo o pedido implícito naqueles movimentos, ainda que nada do que Jeffrey fazia soava como um pedido e sim como uma ordem. Ajoelhou-se sem constrangimento, espalhou beijos por toda a linha do quadril enquanto manipulava o membro de Jeffrey com intensidade.

- Jared – Jeffrey chamou com a voz rouca e uma expiração pesada logo a seguir, demonstrando sua insatisfação com a demora.

Então, atendendo a necessidade de seu chefe, Jared abocanhou o membro dele, colocando-o quase todo na boca.

Não demorou muito para que Jeffrey retomasse o controle da situação. Enfiou a mão entre os cabelos da nuca do mais novo e passou a controlar a intensidade dos movimentos.

Jared ainda tentou retirar a mão de Jeffrey, que o impediu com a outra, segurando-o pelo pulso. O motorista só podia sentir o membro de Jeffrey entrando forte e fundo em sua garganta. Não era do tipo de se submeter, mas o outro tinha aquele poder de enlouquecê-lo, tirar-lhe a razão.

Jeffrey só parou quando sentiu que estava em seu limite, mas não queria terminar assim. A noite estava só começando e pretendia esgotar suas energias até o amanhecer.

Só então Jared pode respirar como se deve, mas não por muito tempo, pois Jeffrey o puxou para outro beijo, lambendo toda a lateral de sua boca e quase fazendo-o sentir uma vertigem, tanto que mal percebeu quando avançaram até a cama.

- Já está perdendo o rumo, Jared? - Morgan brincou ao ver o moreno balançar a cabeça e respirar profundamente. - Eu mal comecei.

- E você está alucinando de saudade.

Jeffrey sorriu pela pirraça do outro, no entanto, não era hora de jogo de palavras ou desse tipo de provocação. A única coisa que desejava provocar agora eram as reações do corpo daquele moreno ainda ofegante a sua frente. Não ficaria impune, com certeza não.

Como se nada daquilo fosse uma disputa, ainda que braços se alternassem acima e abaixo, esbarrando-se frequentemente, pernas entrelaçando-se e posicionando-se em busca do melhor lugar, eles beijavam-se como que em um cessar fogo. Nem paz e nem guerra, apenas dois homens querendo desfrutar do prazer do momento.

Mesmo assim, não podia se negar que havia ali uma necessidade de se sobrepor ao outro. Testosterona demais em espaço de menos. Acrescente uma semana de desejo reprimido e obtenha uma receita um tanto explosiva.

Jared segurava o patrão pela nuca, apertado, enquanto a outra mão deslizava pelos músculos das costas, apertava os lugares certos e o trazia mais para perto quando necessário. Ondulava o quadril devagar e ritmado. Não podia deixar de notar como Jeffrey estava beijando-o intensamente e marcando seu corpo em locais estrategicamente escolhidos, onde apenas ele poderia ver e se lembrar. Demarcando o território, pensava ele. Resmungou ao sentir uma chupada mais forte perto de sua clavícula.

- Jeffrey... – Jared resmungou.

O mais velho deu de ombros e virou-se, deixando que o corpo caísse para a lateral da cama e dirigindo-se à gaveta próxima para pegar um tubo de lubrificante e camisinha. Puxou Jared para perto, fazendo-o deitar-se de lado e abraçando-o por trás. Distribuiu diversos beijos nas costas do seu motorista para então colocar o preservativo, aplicar o lubrificante sobre ele e deixar uma generosa quantia em seus dedos.

Por sobre o ombro, Jared assistiu pelo canto do olho aquela preparação, apreciando o carinho que o outro fazia em sua nuca, deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos entre um movimento e outro.

Abraçando-o por trás, Jeffrey colou seus corpos. Mordia devagar a linha que ia do pescoço até o ombro e esfregava provocativamente o seu membro já preparado na entrada do mais novo.

Jared gemia devagar ao sentir aquilo e sabia exatamente o que seu chefe queria. Queria vê-lo pedir, suplicar um pouco, para só então ter o que queria. Dessa vez não iria entrar naquele jogo, pois sabia que o outro estava tão necessitado daquilo quanto ele.

Jeffrey começou a prepara-lo com a mesma lentidão, colocando um dedo de cada vez. Impaciente com a demora de resposta do motorista, ele não se conteve:

- Você não quer? – Perguntou já impaciente.

- E você, não quer?

- Estou esperando você pedir.

Como resposta, Jared apenas empurrou o quadril mais para trás, sem dizer nada.

- Não é assim que eu quero que você peça – Jeffrey rosnou roucamente na orelha do motorista.

- Eu sei exatamente o jeito que você quer que eu peça, mas eu não vou.

- Tudo bem, nós temos a noite inteira.

Com os mesmos movimentos, Jeffrey insistiu naquela provação. Estava testando os próprios limites, inclusive, pois naquele momento, sua vontade era de empurrar Jared contra aquela cama, puxar seu quadril para cima e meter fundo até que o outro perdesse aquela petulância.

Não era muito diferente com Jared, mas não ia ceder daquela forma. Então, virou-se abruptamente, levantou-se sobre os próprios joelhos e empurrou Jeffrey sobre cama. Num movimento rápido, passou uma perna de cada lado do corpo do outro. Não houve tempo para resmungos, porque Jared segurou o membro de Jeffrey, forçando-o sobre sua própria entrada e deixou o peso do corpo cair. Rápido, forte, intenso.

Jeffrey não esperava por aquilo, tanto que soltou todo o ar de seus pulmões de uma vez, em um gemido longo quando sentiu aquele movimento bruto, mas nem por isso ruim.

E não parou por aí. Jared manteve o mesmo ritmo, observando as feições do outro de cima, com o corpo ereto. Apoiava uma das mãos na coxa do mais velho, para ter mais estabilidade, subindo e descendo o máximo que podia.

Jeffrey riu ao mesmo tempo em que mordia o lábio inferior. Jared era simplesmente incrível, fosse gemendo e pedindo por ele, ou tomando a as rédeas da situação, como naquele momento. Ajudou-o segurando o mais novo pela cintura e masturbando-o com a mesma intensidade. Quando sentiu que estavam próximos do fim, deu um impulso para frente com o corpo, sentando-se e abraçando Jared. Gemeram em um aperto mútuo, enquanto ambos gozavam.

Ficaram ainda naquela posição por alguns segundos, acalmando as respirações, com os corpos colados, o rosto de Jeffrey no peito do moreno, apreciando o sobe e desce da sua respiração reduzindo aos poucos.

Jared puxou o rosto de Jeffrey para cima, segurando-o com firmeza e colou suas testas. Encararam-se daquela forma por um tempo, até que por fim beijaram-se calmamente. Os corpos protestaram pela posição e pelo cansaço. Deitaram lado a lado, olhando para o teto. Era inexplicável o que acontecia com eles, e por isso mesmo nasciam muitas perguntas em suas mentes.

- Espero que você não esteja dormindo – Jared foi o primeiro a quebrar aquele silêncio incômodo.

- Eu mal comecei, garoto.

- x -

Na sexta-feira seguinte, Jared chegou na casa de Jeffrey no final da tarde e estranhou ao ver Judith carregando uma das malas do seu patrão até o carro.

- O que é isso? O Jeff... o senhor Morgan vai viajar?

- O senhor Morgan teve um princípio de infarto, eu preciso que você leve esta mala até o hospital.

- O quê? – Jared sentiu seu coração falhar. – Você está brincando, não está?

- E você acha que eu brincaria com uma coisa séria como essa? A senhorita Lauren ligou pedindo que alguém levasse algumas roupas, já que ele terá que ficar internado. Eu separei o que eu acho que ele pode precisar, se você não puder levar, irei eu mesma – Judith falava sem parar e Jared ainda não tinha conseguido sequer processar a primeira parte.

- O Jeffrey... teve... um infarto?

- É o que eu estava falando até agora, menino! Onde você está com a cabeça?

- Mas... não pode ser. Ele estava bem hoje de manhã. O que aconteceu? Como ele está? Ele...

- Ele está fora de perigo, só vai ter que fazer alguns exames e ficar em observação por um ou dois dias – Judith falava como se aquilo não fosse nada.

- Há que horas isso aconteceu?

- Hoje pela manhã, pelas dez horas. Ele estava na empresa.

- E por que não me chamaram?

- Porque nessas horas, uma ambulância é o mais apropriado, você não acha? – Judith parecia impaciente.

- Eu... – Jared percebeu que suas mãos tremiam, estava se segurando para controlar seu nervosismo. – Eu irei até o hospital.

- Não esqueça de entregar a mala.

- O quê? – Jared não conseguia se concentrar.

- A mala que eu acabei de colocar no carro – Judith bufou.

- Ah, ok – Jared entrou no carro e dirigiu o mais rápido que pode até o hospital. Precisava ver Jeffrey para ter certeza que ele estava bem.

Morgan estava bem quando o deixara na empresa pela manhã. Como aquilo tinha acontecido e por que ninguém tinha lhe avisado antes? Estava com raiva e com medo, mas não podia se esquecer que era apenas o motorista de Jeffrey. Por que alguém se preocuparia em lhe avisar?

Ao chegar ao hospital, tirou a mala do carro e pediu informações na recepção. A recepcionista ligou para o quarto, falou com alguém que Jared deduziu ser a Lauren e Jared foi autorizado a subir.

Ao sair do elevador e avistar a porta no fim do corredor, o moreno pensou que não conseguiria dar nem mais um passo. Parou por um momento e respirou fundo, tentando se recompor antes de entrar.

Jeffrey dormia, ou pelo menos mantinha os olhos fechados quando Jared entrou no quarto.

- Obrigada – Lauren pegou a mala e colocou os pertences de Jeffrey no armário.

- Como ele está? – Jared perguntou, tentando disfarçar a sua preocupação excessiva.

- Ele é forte como um touro. Parece que foi só um susto – Lauren olhou para Morgan com carinho. – Eu vou passar a noite aqui, amanhã ele terá que refazer alguns exames, e se tudo estiver bem ele terá alta.

- Se você quiser ir pra casa descansar um pouco, ou fazer qualquer coisa, eu posso ficar até você voltar – Jared se ofereceu, não só por querer ficar sozinho com Jeffrey, mas porque podia perceber o quanto Lauren parecia cansada, devia estar ali o dia inteiro.

- Tem certeza? – Ela pareceu ficar na dúvida.

- Eu não tenho nada melhor pra fazer – Jared deu de ombros. – Se ele precisar de alguma coisa, basta eu apertar a campainha, certo?

- É – Lauren ainda parecia indecisa. – Então eu vou pra casa pegar algumas coisas e voltarei em breve, ok?

Jared esperou que a mulher saísse e só então se aproximou da cama. Jeffrey tinha apenas um monitor cardíaco ligado a ele, mas ainda assim parecia tão frágil. Jared nunca pensou que sentiria tanto medo de perdê-lo.

- Hey – O homem mais velho acordou. – Espero que você não tenha jogado a Lauren pela janela, nós estamos no oitavo andar.

- Eu não fui tão criativo – Jared sorriu e passou os dedos pelos cabelos curtos de Jeffrey, num leve carinho. – Como está se sentindo?

- Pronto pra outra – Morgan brincou e segurou a mão se Jared, que estava sobre o seu peito.

- Desculpe por eu não ter vindo antes, acho que ninguém se lembrou de avisar o motorista – Jared sentiu seus olhos marejarem e pigarreou, tentando disfarçar.

- Eu estou bem, Jared. Foi só um susto – Jeffrey percebeu o quanto a mão do outro tremia.

- Não, você não está bem - Jared estava a ponto de surtar. - Você vive estressado e trabalha quase 24 horas por dia. Não tira férias, não descansa, não dorme direito e não cuida da própria saúde.

- Eu estive viajando por uma semana. Não é o suficiente? – Jeffrey tentou argumentar. Jared podia ser pior do que uma esposa, quando queria.

- Você foi pra Nova York à trabalho, Jeff. Você pode até conseguir enganar a Lauren, mas a mim não.

- Eu estou bem, Jared. Pare de se preocupar.

- Se estivesse bem, não estaria em um hospital – Jared estava realmente bravo. Tinha sido um dia difícil.

- Você está sendo dramático.

- Vá se foder, Jeffrey!

- Se você quiser trancar aquela porta e subir aqui, eu topo – Morgan brincou, mas ficou sério ao ver o olhar assassino de Jared.

- Eu vou embora – Jared caminhou até a porta, então voltou, puto. – Agora eu ainda tenho que esperar a Lauren! – Bufou.

Jeffrey riu. - Você não veio até aqui pra brigar comigo, veio?

- Não. Eu vim trazer a sua mala – Jared respondeu, emburrado.

- Está bem. Então pelo menos me dê um beijo. A noite será longa, eu quero ter com o que sonhar. Já que não posso ter outra coisa.

- A Lauren pode voltar a qualquer momento – Jared não queria dar o braço a torcer.

- E desde quando você se importa com isso? – Jeffrey sorriu. – Vem cá.

O moreno se aproximou e Jeffrey o abraçou apertado. O segurou por algum tempo, apenas sentindo a respiração do mais novo contra a curva do seu pescoço, para só então beijá-lo.

- Vá pra casa e tente dormir um pouco. Você está péssimo – Jeffrey falou quando se separaram.

- Você está pior – Jared riu.

- x -

Morgan teve alta no dia seguinte, realmente tinha sido somente um susto. Recebeu algumas recomendações médicas, como mais exercício físico e menos trabalho. Jared só esperava que o empresário realmente levasse aquilo a sério.

Pelo menos nos primeiros dias, ele não foi para a empresa e permaneceu em casa, descansando. A parte ruim era que Jared mal pôde se aproximar do seu patrão, já que Lauren passava praticamente o dia inteiro tomando conta dele e dormiu na casa nas três primeiras noites. Tudo bem, podia lidar com isso. Só não tinha certeza se poderia lidar com o moreno lindo que Jeffrey apresentara na manhã seguinte.

- Hey Jared, este é Tom Welling, meu personal trainer. Ele irá frequentar a casa três vezes por semana. Tom, este é o Jared, meu motorista particular.

- Muito prazer – Tom apertou a mão de Jared, que não gostou nada do que estava vendo. Ou melhor, gostou demais e por isso é que sentia-se incomodado.

Jeffrey levou Tom até a mini academia que tinha em sua casa e Jared os seguiu, observando de longe. O jeito que Welling olhava para Morgan e vice versa, não lhe agradava nem um pouco. Sem contar que o personal trainer tinha mãos demais pro gosto de Jared, pois tocava em Jeffrey o tempo todo enquanto o ajudava com os exercícios. Tinha mesmo necessidade daquilo? – Jared bufou e saiu dali, antes que fizesse alguma bobagem.

A semana se passou e Jeffrey voltou à sua antiga rotina. Como não tinha mais tempo livre para se exercitar durante o dia e não gostava de acordar muito cedo, Tom Welling vinha à noite. Jared não admitiria, mas sentia-se ameaçado pela presença dele. Ainda mais que, depois que Jeffrey voltara do hospital, não havia solicitado mais a sua presença no quarto dele, e isso o deixava ainda mais intrigado.

Na quarta-feira, depois de deixar Morgan em casa no final da tarde, Jared saiu para jogar sinuca com Chad e alguns amigos dele. Sabia que Jeffrey estaria se exercitando com Welling e por isso só voltou para a mansão um pouco mais tarde.

Seu patrão, infelizmente, não parecia ter ficado feliz com aquilo.

- Onde você esteve? Não me lembro de ter te dado a noite de folga – Jeffrey parecia mal humorado.

- Pensei que você não fosse precisar de mim, já que estaria ocupado com o seu personal trainer – Jared ironizou.

- Você não é pago para pensar e sim para estar por perto quando eu precisar – Seu tom de voz era seco.

- E o senhor precisava de mim para quê, senhor Morgan? – Jared detestava quando Jeffrey usava aquele tom.

- Precisava que levasse o senhor Welling para casa, já que ele teve que vir de táxi. Mas pra que serve um motorista se ele não está por perto quando se precisa?

- E ele não podia voltar pra casa do mesmo jeito que veio? De táxi? Ou você está tão preocupado assim em impressioná-lo? – Jared estava puto e enciumado, e quando ficava assim, não media suas palavras.

- Impressioná-lo? – Jeffrey riu. – E você acha que eu preciso mesmo de um motorista para impressioná-lo? Eu só espero que você não se esqueça que eu estou pagando um bom dinheiro pra você me servir e não pra cuidar da minha vida – Jeffrey se aproximou e falou a última frase baixinho, bem próximo ao ouvido de Jared.

- E como eu esqueceria? – Jared virou o rosto para poder olhar em seus olhos, mas não diminuiu a distância. – Afinal, é só pelo seu dinheiro que eu estou aqui. E como você está pagando, pode ter o que quiser, a hora que quiser – Jared tinha um sorriso cínico no rosto.

- É, você tem razão – Jeffrey se afastou um pouco. – Mas pensando bem, pagar pra ter sempre a mesma coisa, às vezes pode perder a graça. É sempre bom conquistar algo novo, de vez em quando. Faz eu me lembrar que nem sempre eu preciso pagar pra ter o que eu quero. Obrigado por me lembrar disso – Jeffrey retribuiu o sorriso cínico e deu um beijo breve nos lábios de Jared, antes de sair. – Ah, você pode pegar o resto da noite de folga, se quiser. Não irei precisar dos seus serviços.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/A:** Meu agradecimento especial à minha beta linda, TaXXTi, que escreveu o lemon detalhado do capítulo. Ela é fera, né gente! Sou muito fã! *aperta*

Eu sei que tem bastante gente lendo a fanfic, apesar do ship não agradar a muitos. Só não se esqueçam que os reviews ajudam muito na inspiração. Será que só eu me divirto com esse Jeffrey FDP? Hahaha. O próximo capítulo promete...

* * *

**Resposta às reviews sem login:**

**Lalky:** Padackles, desta vez, ficará só na amizade mesmo. Uma linda amizade e alguns flashbacks do passado. O que Jared fez? Ai, ai, ai... rsrs. Tudo será revelado aos poucos. Obrigada por ler e comentar!

**Nadine:** Está amando? Oba! É tão bom ouvir/ler isso. Eu sou suspeita pra falar, mas essa fanfic promete... rsrs. Amo demais esse Jeffrey safado e Jared é um personagem forte, que estou amando escrever. Obrigada pela força, significa muito pra mim. Um abraço!


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta:** TaXXTi

_**Ligações Perigosas**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

Jeffrey tinha rolado na cama por horas naquela noite, sem conseguir pegar no sono. Sentia a falta de Jared... das noites em que passavam juntos, fazendo sexo até madrugada, da sua companhia e das conversas que tinham, e até mesmo das brigas. O desejava como nunca desejara alguém antes, mas o sujeito tinha mesmo um gênio difícil, podia se tornar insuportável quando queria, e Jeffrey não podia deixá-lo se sentir a última bolacha do pacote.

E afinal, levar Tom Welling para a cama não devia ser uma tarefa tão árdua assim. Depois do que Jared tinha dito, era quase uma questão de honra.

Quando Tom voltou à sua casa, na sexta-feira, Jeffrey constatou que não seria nada difícil mesmo. Não tinha reparado antes, talvez porque o único homem que realmente desejava era o seu motorista, mas seu personal trainer estava totalmente na dele. Não apenas os olhares para o seu corpo, mas era cheio de toques desnecessários.

Jared não sabia e nem precisava saber, mas ele era o único responsável pelo que viria a acontecer. Se o maldito não fosse tão teimoso e difícil... Não. Não era hora de pensar em Jared. Ele era um assunto para mais tarde. Morgan já tinha percebido que, mesmo sem ser necessária sua presença por ali, o moreno estava sempre rondando, sempre atento a cada passo de Tom Welling e, de certa maneira, gostava daquilo.

Jeffrey corria na esteira quando parou, fingindo ter distendido um músculo da perna. Welling se ofereceu prontamente para ajudá-lo, fazendo uma massagem, e Morgan pensou por um momento que Jared fosse interferir, mas ele ficou apenas lá, parado no corredor que dava acesso à sala de ginástica, os observando de longe.

As mãos de Welling subiram da perna para a coxa de Jeffrey, e logo os dois estavam atracados, se beijando. Jeffrey estava sentado em um aparelho de ginástica, com as pernas esticadas e Tom estava agachado ao seu lado, de costas para onde Jared estava.

O moreno percebeu os movimentos da cabeça de Welling, subindo e descendo, e não era nenhum idiota pra não saber o que o filho da puta estava fazendo. Jared sentia seu corpo tremer de raiva e resolveu sair dali, antes que acabasse voltando para a cadeia, desta vez por assassinato.

Jeffrey sorriu satisfeito ao ver seu motorista se afastar e levou Tom até a sua suíte. Welling era lindo e atraente, seria um desperdício não aproveitar.

Jared subiu para pegar as chaves do carro, que tinham ficado no escritório de Jeffrey, no andar de cima, e ficou ainda mais puto ao ouvir os gemidos no quarto ao lado. Pensou que o maldito do Welling podia pelo menos tentar ser um pouco mais discreto, mas parecia que ele não estava se importando nem um pouco que alguém os ouvisse.

Se bem que, Jared sabia muito bem como Jeffrey era na cama e podia entender perfeitamente. Nenhum ser humano seria capaz de se conter ao estar com aquele homem.

Ao ouvir mais gemidos, Jared pegou as chaves rapidamente e decidiu que precisava sair daquela casa, antes que fizesse alguma besteira. Já na rua, acabou ligando para Jensen e, como o amigo estava em casa sozinho, combinaram de se encontrar em um bar próximo da casa dele.

- Faz tempo que não saímos, só nós dois. O que você anda aprontando? – Jensen falou enquanto colocava ketchup sobre as batatas fritas. Realmente sentia falta desses momentos.

- Nada de mais. Eu sou um homem santo agora – Jared brincou.

Jensen gargalhou. – Você não devia pronunciar isso em voz alta. É pecado.

- Como se a minha lista de pecados já não fosse grande o suficiente – Jared sorriu. – Você está bem, não está? Parece até mais leve... mais feliz.

- É, não tive mais nenhum problema no trabalho, e eu e o Matt estamos em uma fase boa, então… Posso dizer que estou mesmo feliz.

- Isso é ótimo - Jared continuou comendo suas batatas, pensativo.

- Mas eu não posso dizer o mesmo de você, não é? - Podia perceber que Jared estava incomodado com alguma coisa. - É algo com o Jeffrey?

- Eu quero que o Jeff se foda. A minha vida não gira em torno dele – Jared respondeu com amargura, sem olhar nos olhos de Jensen.

- Ohh... Na semana passada você me ligou quase chorando, porque ele tinha tido um enfarto, e agora isso? O que foi que aconteceu? – Jensen estranhou.

- Eu não estava quase chorando, Jensen. De onde foi que você tirou isso?

- Ok, você não estava – Jensen rolou os olhos. – Mas o que ele fez pra te deixar tão bravo?

- Eu não estou bravo. Só não quero saber da vida dele – Jared falou com a boca cheia de batatas.

- Uhum.

- Ele está fodendo o seu maldito personal trainer – Jared por fim desabafou.

Jensen sentiu uma súbita vontade de rir, mas se segurou. Não pela situação em si, mas pelo jeito que Jared havia falado.

- Quem é o personal trainer dele? O cara é bonito? – O loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas, curioso.

- Tom Welling. Ele não é só bonito, ele é... gostoso pra caralho, e... Ele faz totalmente o tipo do Jeff e está de quatro por ele desde que botou os pés naquela casa.

- E como você sabe que eles estão...?

- Desde quando o Jeff faz questão de esconder alguma coisa? Aquele filho da puta... pelos sons que eu ouvi, a vizinhança inteira já deve saber - bufou.

- Você falou com ele sobre isso? – Jensen não sabia o que dizer, jamais conseguiria entender Jared, quando se tratava de Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

- Jensen – Jared colocou a mão na testa, impaciente. – Foda-se. Eu não tenho nada com a vida dele. Ele pode foder quem ele quiser.

- Então por que você está tão bravo? - O loiro insistiu.

- Eu já disse que não estou bravo. O Jeffrey me tira do sério, é só isso - Jared deu de ombros.

- Você está morrendo de ciúmes, Jared. Admita – Jensen provocou.

- Não fale bobagens.

- Você quer fazer de conta que não se importa, mas você nem sequer teve outro relacionamento depois do Jeffrey. Você está totalmente na dele e está morrendo de ciúmes – Jensen insistiu, mas sabia que era em vão. Jared não admitiria.

- Agora você falou uma coisa que presta, pelo menos – Jared abriu um grande sorriso.

- O quê?

- Foda-se! Eu não tenho nenhum contrato de exclusividade com o Jeffrey. Se é assim que ele quer, é assim que será.

- Jay... Não faça nenhuma besteira, ok? Você pode se arrepender depois – Jensen sabia como o seu amigo podia ser impulsivo e isso não era uma coisa boa.

- A minha lista de arrependimentos também é bem grande, não vai fazer diferença – Jared brincou. – Fique tranquilo.

- Eu vou tentar – O loiro sorriu, seu amigo não tinha jeito, mesmo. Percebeu com o tempo que Jared endurecera muito depois da prisão. Mas ainda assim, algumas coisas pareciam não mudar nunca, como a sua propensão a se apaixonar pelos caras errados e a se meter em encrencas. Isso o preocupava demais, apesar de brincar com o amigo sobre o assunto. Não queria vê-lo sofrer novamente, Jared já tinha sofrido demais.

Conversaram ainda sobre outras coisas corriqueiras, Jensen falou sobre o seu trabalho e logo Matt Bomer ligou, então o loiro se despediu do amigo e voltou para casa.

Jared pensou em voltar para a casa de Morgan, mas as lembranças de seu chefe com Tom Welling o fizeram mudar de ideia. Acabou parando na primeira boate que encontrou pelo caminho.

A música eletrônica bombava em seus ouvidos e o cheiro... Chegava a ser perigoso, porque aquilo tudo lhe remetia ao seu passado, algo que vinha evitando desde que saíra do presídio.

Sentou-se em uma banqueta junto ao bar e observou as pessoas ao seu redor. A sedução nunca fora o seu ponto forte e já fazia tanto tempo que não tentava levar alguém para a cama, que nem sabia mais por onde começar. Por sorte o seu corpo ajudava e não se lembrava de algum dia ter precisado tentar seduzir alguém. As pessoas sempre acabavam se aproximando, de alguma maneira.

Tinha sido assim com Morgan e Jared não saberia dizer se ele fora a melhor ou a pior escolha de sua vida. Era melhor não pensar nele, ou acabaria estragando o resto de sua noite.

- Padalecki! Cara, você é a última pessoa que eu esperava encontrar por aqui – Jared não reconheceu a voz, talvez devido ao barulho, e se virou para ver quem era.

- Como vai, Stephen? – Jared sorriu ao reconhecê-lo. Stephen Amell era um velho amigo de Jensen e já tinham conversado algumas vezes, antes de Jared ser preso.

- Melhor agora – Sorriu e se sentou em uma banqueta ao lado de Jared. – O que você está bebendo? – Apontou para o copo em cima do balcão.

- Água.

- Você está falando sério? – Stephen gargalhou. – Quem é você e o que fez com o Jared que eu conheci? – Brincou e pediu uma cerveja ao garçom.

- Dizem que a prisão muda as pessoas – Jared fez uma careta, brincando. – Eu estou em liberdade condicional, então, melhor eu me manter na linha.

- Então você nem deveria estar aqui a essa hora, deveria? - Olhou para o relógio e voltou a encarar o moreno.

- Você não vai me dedurar, vai? – Jared levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Eu não faria isso. Está cada vez mais difícil encontrar alguém interessante por aqui. Mas me diz uma coisa... Você está conseguindo se manter limpo mesmo? Nada de drogas, cigarro, bebida... nada?

- Exatamente.

- Mas você ainda fode, pelo menos? – Stephen deu risadas.

- Depende. Se você estiver interessado – Jared o olhou, sério.

- Por que não? – Amell sorriu e olhou Jared de cima a baixo. Não seria má ideia. – Tem um motel há duas quadras daqui – Largou a garrafa sobre o balcão e seguiu Jared até o estacionamento.

Jared olhou ao redor, o local era escuro e não havia ninguém por perto. Foda-se, não precisariam ir até um motel.

Agarrou Stephen pela cintura, o imprensando com seu corpo na lateral do carro, beijando-o com urgência. Seus corpos se esfregavam enquanto a boca de Jared explorava o pescoço do outro, lambendo e dando chupões, marcando sua pele.

O outro pareceu entender o recado, pois depois de tirar sua própria camisa e camiseta, foi logo tratando de abrir o cinto, botão e zíper da calça de Jared.

- Espera – Jared abriu a porta do carro e pegou camisinha e lubrificante do porta-luvas. – Acho que vamos precisar disso. – Colocou-os sobre o capô do carro e voltou a beijar Stephen, sentindo a mão do outro segurar o seu pau e massageá-lo com perícia.

Jared também abriu a calça do outro e segurou seu membro, sentindo-o completamente duro. Não se fez de rogado e se ajoelhou em frente ao loiro, primeiramente lambendo a extensão do seu membro e chupando a glande de leve, para então colocá-lo na boca e chupá-lo com vontade.

Stephen fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça para trás, encostando-a no teto do carro. Segurou os cabelos de Jared e gemeu alto, quase se esquecendo que estavam em um lugar público e poderiam ser flagrados a qualquer momento, mas aquilo só tornava tudo ainda mais excitante.

Jared logo largou seu pênis e se levantou, fazendo Stephen se virar e inclinar-se sobre o capô do carro. Fazia algum tempo desde que não era o ativo da relação. Era muito difícil Jeffrey ceder, isso só acontecia quando ele estava muito carente, ou então muito bêbado, a ponto de Jared conseguir convencê-lo. Mas não deveria estar pensando em Jeffrey, deveria?

Jared espalhou lubrificante em seus dedos e, enquanto mordia e beijava o ombro e a nuca de Stephen, enfiou um dedo e depois outro em sua entrada, preparando-o. Colocou o preservativo e penetrou-o quase de uma só vez, rindo ao ouvir o outro xingar e socar de leve o capô do carro.

- Não seja tão menininha – Jared falou em seu ouvido e mordeu o ombro de Stephen, que empurrou seu traseiro para trás, de encontro ao membro de Jared, fazendo o moreno gemer alto com o movimento.

- Cala essa boca e me fode feito um homem – Stephen retrucou e Jared respondeu, intensificando os movimentos... Entrava e saía do seu corpo com força, sentindo o outro completamente entregue, gemendo e pedindo por mais... até os dois chegarem ao limite, gozando quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Foi uma trepada digna – Stephen falou enquanto se limpava com a toalha que Jared tinha no carro e terminava de se vestir.

- Só não vá se apaixonar, eu não quero ter dores de cabeça – Jared brincou e deu um beijo breve na boca do outro. – Eu já vou indo, quer uma carona?

- Não, eu ainda vou ficar por aqui. A noite é uma criança – Stephen sorriu e se virou para voltar à boate. – A gente se vê por aí.

Jared dirigiu de volta para a casa de Morgan, torcendo para que Tom já tivesse ido embora e para que seu chefe já estivesse dormindo. Estacionou o carro na garagem e foi diretamente para o seu quarto, encontrando Jeffrey lá, de braços cruzados, encostado na janela, o esperando.

- Onde você esteve? – Jeffrey deu uma boa olhada na camisa amarrotada de Jared e não deixou de observar que os joelhos da sua calça social preta estavam empoeirados.

- Por aí. Imaginei que você não fosse sentir a minha falta – Jared sorriu cinicamente, enquanto desabotoava a própria camisa, querendo ir tomar um banho.

- Não é a sua noite de folga. Você não tinha permissão pra deixar o seu posto de trabalho – Jeffrey falou em tom autoritário.

- Me processe – Jared provocou.

- Eu espero que isso não se repita, para o seu próprio bem.

- É mesmo? – sorriu. - Sabe, você tem toda razão quanto ao sexo ser mais interessante quando você não está sendo pago, ou pagando, no seu caso – Jared não perderia a chance de provocá-lo. - Foi uma noite e tanto, pra nós dois, eu posso presumir.

- Com quem você esteve? – Jeffrey se aproximou, apertando os dentes, e colou seu corpo ao de Jared, cheirando o pescoço do outro e sentindo um perfume diferente.

- Isso não vem ao caso.

- Ele era bonito? Era bom? Deixou que ele fodesse você? – Jeffrey falou bem próximo do seu ouvido, em um tom um pouco mais forte que um sussurro.

- E seu eu tiver deixado? – Jared se virou para olhar em seus olhos. – Minha bunda não tem nenhum contrato de exclusividade com você – sorriu.

- E eu devo presumir o quê? Que isso foi uma crise de ciúmes? – Morgan tentava esconder a raiva que estava sentindo, usando o cinismo.

- Ciúmes? – Jared riu. – Você acredita mesmo nisso?

- Eu vi o jeito que você me olhava quando eu estava com o Welling na academia. Isso deve ter ferido o seu orgulho, não foi?

- Você está enganado. Eu assistiria vocês, sem problema algum – Jared deu de ombros, sem imaginar o quanto se arrependeria por dizer aquilo.

- É mesmo? – olhou bem dentro de seus olhos. - Você acabou de me dar uma ideia – Jeffrey o soltou e saiu do quarto, sorrindo.

- x -

Lauren poderia dizer que Jeffrey era o namorado ideal. Além de ser um homem lindo, maduro e com um corpo maravilhoso, ainda era rico - uma das qualidades que mais apreciava -, inteligente, carinhoso e gentil. O que mais uma mulher podia desejar?

Não saberia dizer, mas por mais que amasse estar na companhia dele, sempre tinha aquela sensação de que lhe faltava algo. Morgan andava sempre ocupado; quando não estava na empresa, estava resolvendo problemas por telefone ou e-mail. Era difícil ele se desligar do trabalho e mesmo quando estavam a sós, Lauren às vezes tinha a impressão de que a cabeça do seu homem estava longe dali.

Não poderia reclamar, porque ainda assim, quando estavam juntos ele era sempre atencioso, mas a sensação que tinha era de que ele fazia um esforço enorme para ser assim, não lhe parecia natural. Ou talvez estivesse mesmo ficando paranóica e procurando problemas onde não existiam. Provavelmente jamais iria saber.

Quando Jeffrey foi buscá-la para irem a um jantar beneficente, no sábado, Lauren não pôde deixar de contemplá-lo por um momento. Estava ainda mais lindo vestindo um smoking e com seu sorriso capaz de derreter geleiras estampado no rosto. Sim, seu namorado era perfeito.

- Você está deslumbrante – Morgan a olhou de cima a baixo, admirando sua beleza. Lauren usava um vestido dourado longo e justo, que valorizava ainda mais o seu corpo.

- Obrigada – Sorriu, recebendo um beijo rápido nos lábios.

Desceram conversando amenidades até chegarem à limusine que os esperava na porta do prédio. Jared a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e Lauren percebeu que ao contrário do seu habitual sorriso e de seus comentários bem humorados, o motorista de Jeffrey estava calado e com uma carranca. Pensou em perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas não disse nada, não querendo parecer invasiva.

A viagem demoraria um pouco e a conversa entre Lauren e Jeffrey se tornou mais íntima. Lauren não podia deixar de apreciar o quanto seu namorado estava ainda mais sedutor, vestido daquela maneira, de barba feita e cabelo arrumadinho, cheiroso como sempre. Se aproximou mais e o beijou, levando sua mão até o tecido da calça social que ele usava, e o acariciando até deixá-lo completamente duro.

Jared os observava disfarçadamente pelo espelho retrovisor e, ao perceber isso, Jeffrey gemeu mais alto, de propósito, e apertou o botão para levantar o vidro que dava acesso ao motorista, deixando o moreno ainda mais puto.

Depois de satisfeito, Morgan ajeitou sua roupa e voltou a abaixar o vidro, pois já estavam chegando ao hotel, onde aconteceria o evento.

- O hotel fica na próxima esquina, Jared – Jeffrey falou naturalmente, como se não tivesse acabado de receber um boquete.

- Sim senhor - Jared continuou dirigindo tranquilamente, mas não deixou de olhá-los pelo retrovisor do carro. Lauren estava com um espelhinho na mão, retocando seu batom, quando Jared meteu o pé no freio, de repente.

- Droga! – Lauren xingou baixinho, ficando com um risco de batom até o meio da sua bochecha.

- Que porra foi essa, Jared? – Jeffrey perguntou, furioso, então a ajudou a limpar a maquiagem do rosto.

- Desculpe, senhor. Um cachorro cruzou a frente do carro de repente e eu não quis atropelá-lo – Jared mentiu, com a maior cara de pau.

- Um cachorro? – Jeffrey encarou seu motorista pelo espelho, lhe lançando um olhar mortal.

- Tudo bem, amor – Lauren interveio. – Eu posso dar um jeito nisso, sem problemas. – A mulher retocou a maquiagem rapidamente e Jared estacionou o carro em frente ao hotel, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ao desembarcar da limusine, Jeffrey parou diante de Jared, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

- Um cachorro? – Morgan repetiu baixinho, num tom ameaçador.

- Você é um cara de sorte. Já pensou se o cãozinho tivesse cruzado a frente do carro alguns minutos antes? Ai! – Jared fez uma careta de dor e sorriu cinicamente.

- Você vai pagar caro por isso – Jeffrey falou entredentes e se afastou, acompanhando Lauren até o hotel, onde seria o jantar.

Jared voltou a entrar na limusine, dando risadas. Sabia que Jeffrey não deixaria por menos, mas já estava ferrado mesmo, então por que não se divertir um pouquinho às custas do seu patrão?

* * *

**Resposta às reviews sem login:**

**Guest: **Demorei só um pouquinho, né? rsrs. Obrigada por me deixar saber que está gostando! Abraços!

**Sara:** Esses dois tem muito fogo, né? Mas espera, Jeffrey tem 42 anos na fic, ainda está no auge da sua virilidade! Se você já estava odiando o Tom, acho que vai odiar ainda mais... rsrs. Mas não se preocupe, Jared não quebra tão facilmente, ele está sempre pronto pra outra... kkk. Obrigada por ler e comentar! Beijos!

**Helena Candido:** Obrigada por me deixar saber que está gostando, significa muito pra mim. E sim, o relacionamento dos dois vai dar muito o que falar, você nem imagina o quanto... hahaha. Abraços!

**Gabi:** Pois é, eu sou Padackles de carteirinha, mas estou gostando de escrevê-los separados desta vez. Acho que você está enganada quanto aos sentimentos do Jared, mas ainda é cedo pra julgar. Tem muito sobre os personagens pra ser mostrado ainda. Obrigada por comentar! Abraços!


End file.
